Déchéance
by Tomokonne
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Natsume apparaît devant Tanuma dans un sale état. Hélas, ses blessures les plus graves ne sont pas corporelles... Public averti [Yaoi/NonCon]


Yooooooooo~  
>J'espère que vous pétez la forme! (comme ça je vous nique bien le moral mouhahahahaha) Je vous présente donc la première partie de mon projet avec mon petit Natsume! Oui c'était un peu long du coup j'ai décidé de le diviser en 2 parties.<p>

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit avec mes textes.  
>Warning: <strong>Ce texte contient une scène de viol. Puritaines effarouchées, retournez à vos shojo please.<strong>

Sinon... Enjoy 3

Ne voyait-il donc pas les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard? Était-il stupide ou aveugle? Il se pensait son ami, son plus proche ami! Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, Natsume lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût. Cette fois fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Ponta l'avait traîné au temple alors qu'il était lui-même dans un piteux état. Natsume semblait aussi vide qu'un cadavre, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts, des hématomes lui enlaçaient le cou comme si des mains étaient encore en train de l'étrangler.

La panique envahissait Tanuma mais la colère était plus forte encore.

- Natsume! Oi, Natsume! Dans quel pétrin t'es encore allé plonger!

Ponta était étrangement calme à ses pieds, il lécha une entaille sanglante sur sa patte, ignorant le brun. Il finit par se redresser et enfin de s'enfuir, les laissant seuls tout les deux. Natsume leva son regard terne vers lui.

Le cœur de Tanuma chavira. Quelque chose clochait, c'était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Tanuma…

Le gardien du livre des amis tituba, il s'accrocha à la chemise de son compagnon pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier figea d'horreur, toute la colère qui l'emplissait plus tôt cédait place à une angoisse grandissante.

- C'est Mato-... Il… Je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état…

Natsume parlait par bribes, la plupart de ses phrases étaient incohérentes.

- Entrons s'asseoir, tu ne tiens même plus debout.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme refusa de se poser; il répéta inlassablement les mêmes mots.

- Un bain, s'il-te-plaît. Un bain. Un bain.

- Raconte moi d'abord, veux-tu?

Un sanglot violent sembla lui rester en travers de la gorge, il serra ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Je suis souillé… Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas du te mêler à ça. Je pars.

Les yeux au sol, il tenta lentement de gagner la porte. Tanuma, à bout de patience, le rattrapa par les épaules puis le contourna. Il serra son visage entre ses doigts et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

- Qui suis-je, pour toi?

- Un ami précieux, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

- C'est comme ça que tu agis avec un ami? Tu le laisse dans le doute et l'ignorance?

- Pour te protéger. Je n'aurais pas du venir, pardon.

- NON! Éclata Tanuma sans violence. Tu restes ici et tu craches le morceau. Je t'aime, tu es mon ami, j'ai le droit de comprendre ce qui t'arrive, j'ai le droit de savoir!

Natsume parut faiblir pendant une seconde.

- Pour que tu me méprises ensuite? Je vais te dégoûter, je préfère que tu n'en saches rien.

- Tu n'es pas moi, arrête de juger! Je veux prendre cette décision seul!

Le plus frêle des deux battit l'air d'une main, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter.

- Très bien. Si tu as tant envie de savoir, je vais te dire. Dans le bain.

- Quoi?

- DANS LE BAIN, cria Natsume d'un coup. Tu vois bien que je n'y arriverai pas seul alors aide-moi!

Le malentendu fut vite dissipé mais le cœur de Tanuma battait la chamade. Jamais Natsume n'avait levé la voix, ce fait le choquait autant que son attitude tantôt complètement renfermée, tantôt agressive. Ce n'était pas le Natsume qu'il connaissait. Les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissèrent, l'air sinistrement fatigué. Tanuma abandonna. Il glissa une main sur sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Les doigts du châtain semblaient gourds et maladroits quand il essaya de déboutonner sa chemise. Le fils du moine n'attendit pas qu'il le lui demande pour le faire à sa place. Il fit glisser doucement le tissus sur ses épaules chétives. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Des traces de morsures.

Sur son épaule, autour de son mamelon clair et à deux reprises sur son ventre plat. Ce n'était pas un animal qui l'avait mordu mais bien un humain.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- Ne me fait pas répéter, je t'en supplie.

La gorge serrée, Tanuma hocha la tête sombrement. Il l'assista subséquemment à finir de se dévêtir. Tout en se faisant, il fixait les pieds de son ami. Il voulut relever les yeux vers lui, son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes maigres.

Natsume l'empêcha de voir plus, il posa sa main délicatement sur ses paupières.

- Retourne toi, le temps que je me lave.

- Je vais t'aider! S'opposa le brun, en essayant de le repousser sans brutalité.

- Non. Tu n'as pas à voir.

Sa voix était ferme contrairement à sa paume, moite et flageolante. N'ayant pas trop le choix, Tanuma obéit. Il tourna le dos à Natsume, serra les poing quand un gémissement de douleur lui échappa au contact de l'eau sur ses blessures.

Curieux et inquiet, le jeune homme se permit un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule. Sa respiration stoppa net.

Natsume, les yeux fermés, les traits tordus, s'était appuyé lourdement la tête contre le mur. Une main tenait le pommeau de la douche, le jet dirigé vers le bas de son dos et l'autre s'était glissée entre ses fesses. La position le choqua moins que le sang dilué qui tachait ses cuisses blanches.

La vérité lui éclata soudain au visage telle une bulle de savon. Kaname se raidit d'effroi. Il ne sut comment réagir alors il se retourna vers le mur tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Il sursauta brusquement quand Natsume commença à pleurer.

- Je peux me retourner? Demanda Tanuma, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation atroce.

- Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas? sanglota l'allié des youkaï en s'asseyant abruptement sur le petit tabouret de plastique.

Tanuma bégaya quelques syllabes sans réel sens, toujours dos à son ami.

- Tu vas me laisser?

Le brun, ébranlé, se tourna d'un bloc et s'agenouilla près de Takashi. Celui-ci tentait vainement de faire disparaître les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues du revers de la main.

- Non. Non, je ne vais pas te laisser.

- Tu mens, cracha-t-il.

Sa voix était aiguë, il ne voulait pas croire ses propres paroles. Il essayait à tout prix d'éloigner son seul ami de lui, alors qu'il avait besoin de sa présence plus que jamais. Tanuma n'était pas dupe. Il prit doucement la main de son camarade et la serra pour le rassurer. Ses larmes coulaient toujours en rigoles sur ses joues blêmes. Bienveillant, il les essuya avec sa propre manche.

- Je suis là pour toi, affirma Kaname en caressant ses cheveux en bataille.

Les pleurs s'affaiblirent mais pas les tremblements.

- Va dans le bain, tu dois être congelé.

Takashi renifla en tentant de se relever malgré ses jambes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir collaborer. Tanuma prit sur lui et l'aida dans sa démarche. Ça le laissa trempé.

Une fois que le blessé fut bien installé, son copain lui demanda:

- Je peux te rejoindre? Je suis mouillé, je ne veux pas attraper froid.

- Me rejoindre? Fit le châtain en levant vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension.

Avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse, Tanuma se déshabilla rapidement, se doucha plus vite encore et sauta dans le bain, face à son ami. Ses orteils frôlèrent la cuisse de Takashi, sans plus; la baignoire était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tout les deux sans se serrer.

Le détenteur du livre des amis respirait vite, l'air paniqué.

- Tu as confiance en moi? S'enquit le brun, le cœur plein d'amertume.

Takashi opina du chef mais avait visiblement du mal à se reprendre. Il replia ses genoux vers lui, les entoura de ses bras en essayant de calmer sa respiration chaotique. Tanuma profita de l'instant où il ferma les yeux pour se rapprocher et glisser sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

- Tout va bien, maintenant. J'ignore ce qu'on t'as fait mais tu ne risques plus rien ici. Plus rien, répéta Tanuma d'un ton chaleureux.

Takashi s'emmura dans le silence, comme à son habitude. Tanuma ne put rien obtenir de lui ce soir là. Après quelques minutes, il l'avait transporté à son lit où il s'était immédiatement endormi.

Tanuma s'était étendu à côté de lui, sa main était froide dans sa paume.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

C'est le téléphone qui le sortit du sommeil le lendemain. Takashi dormait encore profondément. Il sortit dans le couloir pour répondre.

- Moshi moshi! fit le jeune homme avec moins d'entrain qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Kaname-kun, bonjour! C'est Fujiwara à l'appareil…

- Ah, Fujiwara-san, bonjour.

- Dis moi, Takashi-kun est avec toi?

- Oui, il est là.

La femme à l'autre bout du fil soupira de soulagement.

- Nous étions si inquiets! J'étais sur le point d'appeler la police! Il va bien?

- Il dort pour le moment. Je veille sur lui, ne vous en faites pas.

- Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave?

- Il m'a peu parlé, je vais tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez aujourd'hui.

- Je compte sur toi!

L'angoisse au fond de la gorge, Tanuma raccrocha le combiné puis décida d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir. C'est armé d'un plateau débordant qu'il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il déposa les vivres sur sa table basse, qu'il contourna ensuite pour s'agenouiller à côté du futon où Takeshi dormait toujours. Les bleus sur son cou semblaient plus foncés que la veille et un autre était apparu sur sa pommette. Tanuma passa un doigt anxieux sur cette dernière.

Takeshi s'agita un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement.

-Ohayo, le salua le brun chaleureusement.

Tanuma avait espéré qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La lèvre inférieure de Natsume tremblait, ses doigts étaient crispés autour des siens.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa d'un bond et frappa l'air, laissant Tanuma abasourdi.

- Va-t-en! Hurla Takeshi au vide.

Le brun se doutait bien qu'un youkai devait être là, sa raison elle avait du mal à le concevoir.

Tanuma enlaça son ami, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Natsume soupira bruyamment en se laissant aller dans son étreinte rassurante.

Tanuma profita de leur promiscuité un moment avant de s'engager sur une pente glissante.

- Vas-tu me dire… pour hier soir?

Le blond releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son air mitigé en aurait ébranlé plus d'un.

Natsume prit un peu de temps à réfléchir pour finalement hocher la tête sans grande conviction. Il se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de son ami et commença son récit d'un ton monotone.

- Quand je rentrais des cours, j'ai croisé un youkai…

Il avait cru le connaitre aussi l'avait-il suivit. Ce dernier l'avait mené par monts et par vaux pour au final se retrouver à la demeure Matoba.

- Quand j'ai reconnu l'endroit, j'ai figé. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre mais dès que j'y suis parvenu, j'ai fait demi-tour pour déguerpir de cet endroit au plus vite. Il était déjà trop tard, on m'avait repéré.

Alors Takeshi plongea dans ce cauchemar à nouveau et se remémora avec précision le moindre détail.

Un youkai l'avait traîné à l'intérieur sans douceur -et par un pied en plus-. Il l'avait abandonné seul dans une immense pièce aux volets condamnés et au mobilier rare. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un immense lit à baldaquin ornementé de lourds rideaux de velours rouge. À peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Matoba Seiji entra en coup de vent. Natsuma tenta de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux mais savait cette démarche inutile. Il était fait comme un rat.

La suite lui faisait vraiment très peur.

L'exorciste lui fit un sourire des plus effrayants avant de briser le silence.

- T'es venu à moi tout seul? Comme c'est adorable!

- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux! Encore un piège!

- Tu es tellement naïf de te prendre les pieds dedans à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour cher Natsume!

Il leva les bras, l'air réellement ravi.

- Cette fois, je t'aurai.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un rictus machiavélique. Takashi n'avait qu'une envie: prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il était tellement terrifié par Matoba qu'il ne remarqua pas le youkai derrière lui.

- Tiens le.

L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau de Natsume. C'était trop tard. Le démon l'avait immobilisé, les bras dans le dos, alors que Matoba s'approchait de lui avec une démarche de loup affamé.

Il traça la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index. Takashi essayait de rester le plus composé possible; sa détresse ne ferait qu'animer le feu du sadisme brûlant toujours au fond de Matoba.

- Tu me rappelles un lapin qui s'est coincé une patte dans un collet. Ça me donne envie de détruire jusqu'à ton âme. Tire petit lapin, si tu t'arraches la patte, tu survivras peut-être~.

Le ton mélodieux qu'avait pris l'exorciste rendait ses paroles plus glauques encore.

- Laissez-moi! Éructa Natsume d'une voix pitoyable et tremblante.

- Pas cette fois.

Un sceau lui lia les mains ensemble, l'empêchant définitivement de se défendre. Son cœur battait trop vite.

Déjà que les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient n'étaient pas assez nombreux, Matoba se rapprocha encore. Natsume céda à la panique.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire?! Reculez!

Le brun pouffa en faisant glisser sa paume lentement sur la nuque de son prisonnier. Sans crier gare, il attrapa une masse de ses cheveux soyeux et tira dessus sauvagement. Il pressa son corps tendu d'une rage incompréhensible contre celui frêle du jeune homme.

- Ce que je vais te faire? Tu veux vraiment savoir? Oh, je vais te dire. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu pleures et me supplie d'arrêter. Mais bien sûr je continuerai parce que juste l'idée me fait bander. Non mieux. Je vais te faire en demander plus. Je vais te faire aimer ça.

Natsume ne se rappelait plus comment respirer. Le visage de Tanuma lui traversa l'esprit. Il donnerait tout pour que son ami vienne le secourir!

Il jeta des coups d'oeil nerveux au lit et bien évidemment, Seiji ne fut pas dupe.

- T'as hâte d'y être? Coquin!

Takashi ne comprit pas comment, mais il se retrouva sur le matelas, Matoba le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal, sa position était insupportable.

Matoba l'enjamba, posant un genou entre ses cuisses. Puis il se pencha sur lui. Natsume retînt son souffle; il se prépara au pire. Le brun le fixa une bonne minute avant d'attraper sa mâchoire rudement du bout des doigts puis de l'embrasser encore plus durement. Ses dents heurtèrent ses lèvres après quoi il tenta d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Takashi ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de le mordre le plus fort possible. Un goût métallique se répandit sur sa langue. Matoba s'était redressé, glapissant, une main couvrant sa lèvre blessée. Une lueur de folie passa dans son regard. Il cracha du sang au sol.

Natsume le vit lever le poing au ralenti mais ne put rien pour l'empêcher de se fracasser sur sa joue. La douleur ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur.

Un peu plus calme, Matoba soupira, essuya sa lèvre sanglante et annonça:

- Je ne voulais pas être plus violent que nécessaire mais je n'ai bizarrement plus l'envie de me retenir. Moi aussi, j'aime mordre.

L'exorciste ouvrit l'uniforme du plus jeune des deux mains, sans pitié pour les boutons qui volèrent en tous sens.

- Laissez-moi! Hurla Takashi, désespéré.

Matoba lui fit un sourire terrifiant avant de se pencher sur son torse. Il léchant la peau nue puis, sans prévenir, mordit avec brutalité son mamelon rose.

Takashi hurla. Matoba rit.

- Ca fait mal hein?

Natsume ne répondit pas, ayant à l'esprit que sa voix tremblante trahirait sa panique. C'était trop tard, il le savait, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de capituler entièrement. Matoba rigolait toujours, ses doigts étalaient avec amusement le sang sur la peau blanche de sa proie.

De la même façon, il le mordit à 3 reprises et toujours il y prit du plaisir. Enfin, quand il s'eut lassé de ce jeu sadique, il arracha son pantalon à Takashi. Ce dernier avait cessé de résister mais le changement qui le menaçait le fit sortir de son apathie. Sa respiration devînt chaotique, il allait bientôt craquer.

Matoba s'amusait comme un fou. Il caressa le corps frêle de Takashi, découvrit chaque parcelle du bout des doigts. Il termina par sa masculinité endormie. Son intention était claire: il voulait le faire bander. Il le cajola d'abord, le masturba ensuite. Natsume détourna le regard, honteux que son propre corps le trahisse.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Takashi sans préavis.

Matoba lui rendit son regard interloqué.

- Parce que.

Son humeur bascula encore une fois. Il se leva, se déshabilla rapidement puis revînt au côté du châtain. Son sourire avait disparut, il n'y avait que de la sauvagerie peinte sur son visage. Il empoigna ses jambes derrière les genoux et les plia sur lui.

Natsume eut la vision de sa verge turgescente plaquée contre sa cuisse avant de fermer les yeux, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Puis, Matoba le saillit, avec violence et à plusieurs reprises.

La quatrième fois fut la pire. Il avait joui malgré lui. Il avait pleuré, incapable de tolérer la douleur plus longtemps. Ce dernier fait avait suscité le sadisme de son assaillant. Celui-ci, dans son excitation, l'avait étranglé jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Quand il s'était éveillé, collant de sang, de sueur et de sperme, Matoba lui avait dit:

- C'était génial. Quand tu as perdu conscience, tu t'es resserré comme une huître avant de te relâcher complètement…

Il lui avait léché l'oreille avant d'ajouter:

- Mh, j'ai bien envie de réessayer… Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Natsume était horrifié. À tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Si, il pensait. À une seule chose.

Mourir.

- Rentre.

Natsume mit du temps à comprendre.

- Rentre. Tu es libre.

Matoba enfila son yukata et sortit de la pièce.

Natsume ne se rappelait même plus comment il avait fait pour partir.

Le jeune homme revînt à la réalité, dans les bras de Tanuma qui le serrait fort contre lui. Il tremblait, un sanglot lui échappa. Natsume ne voulait pas voir son ami pleurer.

- Pardon. Pardon, je suis désolé, lâcha Takashi en se blottissant encore plus auprès de Tanuma.

- Non c'est moi, sanglota le brun en pressant la tête de l'autre contre son torse. Je n'ai pas pu te protéger, c'est ma faute. Je t'aime Takashi-kun. Je t'aime de toute mon âme et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai mal. Ce qu'il t'a fait… Il mérite de mourir lentement.

- Je pense que… qu'il… est très malade.

Le brun se tendit.

- C'est évident qu'il a un problème! Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense tout de même! S'indigna-t-il.

- Non, bégaya le châtain, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Il inspira longuement puis répéta:

- Non. Pas après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Il me reste quand même l'impression que cet homme n'est pas entièrement mauvais… C'est bizarre non?

Natsume semblait confus. Autant dans ses émotions que dans ses pensées. Tanuma n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

- Allons à l'hôpital. Nous aurions dû le faire dès ton arrivée mais…

- Non, je vais bien. Je veux rester ici.

- Je ne te demande pas ta permission, Natsume. Je te prévenais juste. Tu saignais, ça pourrais être grave… Il a mis un condom au moins?

La gorge bloquée par une terreur grandissante, le plus jeune se contenta d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Tanuma jura, un frisson traversa Takashi de part en part.

Il n'avait pas subit assez d'humiliations comme ça?

Tanuma lui caressa la tête doucement avant de se lever. Il ouvrit grand son placard et en sortit un yukata des plus classiques.

- Il sera trop long pour toi mais tu y seras plus à l'aise.

L'intéressé acquiesça. Il déboutonna la chemise deux fois trop grande pour lui avec lenteur. Même si Tanuma ne le regardait pas et s'habillait lui aussi, Takashi se sentait infiniment vulnérable. Il enfila rapidement les habits lui étant destinés. Chaque mouvement le faisait souffrir.

Tanuma attendit patiemment qu'il eut terminé, l'obligea a avaler au moins un peu de soupe miso pendant que lui allait demander à son père s'il pouvait les emmener.

Et comme ça, Natsume se retrouva assis sur une table d'obstétrique dans une salle blanche et froide. Ses mains semblaient engourdies tellement elles étaient glacées.

- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Tanuma, debout à ses côtés.

Takashi opina du chef, même si c'était faux. Il était en train de s'étouffer dans son angoisse. Il frotta ses paumes ensemble dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

C'est à ce moment-là que le docteur fit son apparition. Il entra avec le sourire, les yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'il tenait d'une main. L'anxiété de Takashi grimpa en flèche, tous ses muscles se tendirent et il chercha à l'aveuglette la main de son ami. Il avait du mal à respirer normalement.

- Tout va bien, il est là pour t'aider, lui chuchota Tanuma en lui caressant l'épaule tendrement.

- Votre ami a raison, Natsume-san. Respirez profondément, tout ira bien.

Le médecin, un beau brun barbu, prit place sur son siège, sans cesser d'étudier le dossier. Il leva enfin son regard vert sur son patient.

- Vous vous rappelez de l'heure de l'incident?

Natsume mit du temps à répondre et quand il le fit se fut d'une voix si basse qu'on eut peine à l'entendre.

- J'ai terminé les cours à 15h30. Le temps d'y arriver… Je dirais vers 17h.

Le Dr Nagasawa (c'était écrit sur sa blouse) nota.

- Racontez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Natsume obéit, sa voix tremblait, il s'arrêtait souvent dans son récit. Nagasawa hochait la tête de temps à autre, parfois il le coupait avec des questions des plus embarrassantes.

- Bon, voyons voir tout ça, déclara-t-il en se levant. Déshabillez-vous.

Puis, il demanda à Tanuma de sortir. La panique s'engouffra complètement dans le corps du jeune homme. Non. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul avec cet inconnu.

Takashi se mit à hyper ventiler.

Ils mirent du temps avant de réussir à le calmer. Ils y parvinrent, à force de mots apaisants et de l'aide d'un sac de papier.

- Je vais rester, ne t'en fait pas.

Le médecin l'interrogea du regard. Était-il sûr de vouloir assister à l'examen?

- J'ai déjà tout vu, tonna Tanuma, sans lâcher la paume glaciale de son ami.

Nagasawa claqua la langue, l'air irrité. Puis il plaqua son sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

- Natsume-san… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je pourrai pas faire mon travail si vous gardez vos vêtements.

Le teint gris, Natsume ne répondit pas. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

- Je vais t'aider, fit Tanuma.

Il détacha l'obi retenant le yukata et, n'ayant pas d'objections de la part du patient toujours assis, fit glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules chétives.

Takashi se retrouva torse nu, le tissus reposait sur ses cuisses.

Le docteur examina d'abord sa pommette, ensuite son cou puis les marques de morsures. Il désinfecta ses dernières et les banda avec soin.

- Rien de grave jusque là. L'os de la joue n'est pas abîmé, votre ecchymose au cou devrait partir lentement et les plaies dues aux morsures semblent nettes. Si toutefois vous voyez qu'elles guérissent trop lentement ou prennent une couleur anormale, il faudra revenir me voir. D'accord?

Natsume acquiesça.

- Bien. Enlevez votre caleçon et allongez vous sur la table. On va passer à la partie plus désagréable.

Le jeune homme écrasa littéralement les doigts de son compagnon. Il se leva, lentement, en entraînant le yukata au sol.

Tanuma le ramassa et le posa sur ses épaules avec douceur. Il conservait ainsi un peu d'intimité et de dignité, pour ce qui lui en restait. Le brun s'occupa aussi de récupérer le sous vêtement une fois qu'il l'eut enlevé.

- Allez, grimpe.

À contrecœur, Natsume fléchit. Il s'installa, les pieds dans les étriers, aussi raide qu'un banc d'église.

Armé d'une paire de gants en caoutchouc et d'autres instruments plus ou moins inquiétants, Nagasawa entama l'examen.

- Je dois prendre des échantillons, me donnez-vous votre permission?

- Oui, cracha Natsume, à fleur de peau.

Il lui expliqua toutes les étapes patiemment et rassura son patient.

Ce fut court. Natsume soupira de soulagement quand on lui annonça qu'il pouvait enfin se rhabiller. Nagasawa en profita pour lui donner quelques conseils pour faciliter la guérison de son arrière-train meurtri puis conclut:

- Une dernière chose…

Takashi avait envie d'hurler, de fuir cette pièce au plus vite.

- Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre partenaire ces cinq derniers jours?

- NON! Cria le châtain sans le vouloir. Il se calma un peu et ajouta: Bien sûr que non.

Nagasawa opina du chef, gribouilla un truc et lui tendit le papier ensuite.

- C'est le nom d'une psychiatre. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'aller la consulter, compris?

Natsume ne répondit pas mais prit le papier et le fourra entre son obi et son yukata.

- Merci docteur.

- C'est normal. Je vous téléphonerai pour vous dire les résultats d'ici 48 heures. Reposez-vous bien.

Enfin, ils purent quitter cette pièce étouffante.

Mais ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté ne réjouis pas Natsume. Ses parents adoptifs patientaient en salle d'attente et se levèrent d'un même mouvement à la vue du jeune homme. Les doigts de Takashi se crispèrent sur le tissus de son yukata. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter encore une fois pourquoi il était là.

- Il n'en avait plus la force, à vrai dire. Il se sentait misérable, à deux doigts de pleurer.

Les voix des deux adultes résonnèrent mais il ne voulait pas les écouter. Il voulait du calme, la chaleur de Tanuma et le silence.

- Je vais aller chez Tanuma quelques temps, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Mme Fujiwara lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Comme il te plaira mais sache que nous sommes là pour toi. Reviens quand tu te sentiras prêt d'accord?

- Hm. Merci. A plus tard, répondit froidement le gardien du livre des amis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

à suivre...

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions 3


End file.
